Gojipedia:Staff
Wikizilla Staff are users on Wikizilla granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. There are four levels of staff on Wikizilla. Purposes The main job of all Wikizilla staff is to help users, so don't hesitate to ask a member of staff if you have any problems or questions. What Wikizilla Staff should not do Wikizilla staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally the Bureaucrats shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal Wikizilla staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikizilla community. Bureaucrats *Titanollante Titanollante was promoted to administrator on 21/3/2013 due to his outstanding contribution to Wikizilla. He was then promoted to bureaucrat on 7/1/2014. *Troycool Troycool is a bureaucrat and administrator of Wikizilla. He has been on Wikizilla since the beginning. Description The Bureaucrats are senior editors on Wikizilla. As well as being full administrators, they can also grant or revoke rollback rights for users, or they can turn other users into administrators or bureaucrats. They can revoke the administrator tools, but not the bureaucrat tools. Administrators * GodzillaIsland7.2 GodzillaIsland7.2 was promoted to administrator on December 25, 2011, when MarwanNabihWikia offered him the promotion. * ShodaiGoro ShodaiGoro was promoted to administrator on October 4, 2013, and is the chat administrator. Description The Administrators are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. Administrator Rights * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Patrollers *KoopaGalaxain *Ghidorahnumber1 *Sylux X *Flaredragon00 Description The Patrollers are trusted editors granted the rollback tool to keep the wiki free of any vandalism. Patroller Rights * Rollback edits (quick revert) Chat Moderators * Specter5 * AnguirusFTW2013 * Marram * Aldo The Fox * Digi Description The Chat Moderators or ChatMods are trusted users granted the the ability to private message users and kickban users from . Chat Moderators Rights * Private message users in chat. * Kickban users from chat. Former Staff Member * Lordofmonsterisland Lordofmonsterisland is a retired bureaucrat on Wikizilla. His last contribution was on March 29, 2010. Promotion Promotion on Wikizilla is determined by the bureaucrats, or via a community vote. If you wish to become a member of staff, then you can request on our Community portal and state which position you want and then explain how you can help. The Bureaucrats will either discuss this amongst themselves or ask the community to vote. Please bare in mind that if you have been blocked on Wikizilla in the past, then your request will be rejected. Wikia Staff All Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Links *Wikizilla Blocking Policy Category:Wikizilla Category:Administration of this site